Bez dogmatu/Część druga/8 czerwca.
Kokietka jest to lichwiarz; przyznaje mało, a żąda olbrzymich procentów. Dziś, gdy jestem spokojniejszy i gdy mogę jaśniej myśleć, muszę przyznać, że pod tym przynajmniej względem nie mam Anielce nic do zarzucenia. Ona nic mi nie przyznawała i niczego nie żądała. To, com ja brał w niej w Warszawie za odcień kokieterii, to była tylko chwila pogody i wesołości. To ja wywołałem wszystko, co zaszło, ja sam popełniłem szereg omyłek i sam jestem wszystkiemu winien. Wiedzieć coś i brać w rachubę – są to dwie rzeczy różne. Możemy sobie doskonale zdawać sprawę z obcych nam czynników działających w duszy danego człowieka, w postępowaniu z nim jednak bierzemy najczęściej tylko samych siebie za punkt wyjścia. Tak zdarzyło się i mnie. Ja wiedziałem, a przynajmniej miałem poczucie, że ja i Anielka jesteśmy dwiema istotami tak przeciwnymi sobie, jakbyśmy pochodzili z dwóch różnych planet – ale nie umiałem o tym stale pamiętać; mimo woli obrachowywałem, że ona w danym razie tak postąpi, jak ja bym postąpił. I mimo tego poczucia, że my jesteśmy dwie najniepodobniejsze pod słońcem istoty – dwa bieguny, jeszcze teraz zapisuję to jakby z pewnym zdziwieniem, jeszcze trudno zżyć mi się z tą myślą. A jednak to jest prawda. Ja tysiąc razy podobniejszy jestem do takiej Laury Davisowej niż do takiej Anielki. Teraz pojmuję, o com się rozbił. O to, czego zanik czuję w sobie od dawna, o to, czego brak rozkiełznał i wyswobodził wprawdzie moje myśli, ale wniósł zarazem we mnie zaród śmiertelnej choroby i stał się moją tragedią. O katechizmową prostotę jej duszy. Teraz zdaję sobie z tego sprawę wyraźnie – może jeszcze jednak nie dość szeroko, bo jestem człowiek tak powikłany, że straciłem zmysł prostoty... "Słyszę twój głos, ale cię nie widzę"... Wzrok mój duchowy cierpi na pewnego rodzaju daltonizm i nie odróżnia pewnych barw. Mnie w głowie się nie mieści, jak można każdej zasady, choćby od wieków nie wiem jak uświęconej, nie obejrzeć z obydwu stron, nie rozłożyć jej na części, cząsteczki, atomy, słowem, póty nie rozkładać, póki się nie rozsypie w proch i nie da się już złożyć z powrotem. Anielce w głowie się nie mieści, jak można na zasadę, uznaną za dobrą i uświęconą zarówno przez religię jak i przez ogół ludzi, patrzeć inaczej niż jako na prawo obowiązujące. Wszystko mi to jedno, czy to jest u niej świadome, czy instynktowne, wyrozumowane własnym umysłem, czy nabyte – dość, że to już dziś weszło w jej naturę. Ja już dostałem jakby ostrzeżenie w tym, co mi powiedziała z powodu pani Koryckiej: "Wszystkiego można dowieść, ale gdy się źle postępuje, sumienie zawsze powie: "Źle! źle!" – i niczym nie da się przekonać". Nie przypisałem wówczas temu takiej wagi, jaką należało przypisać. W Anielce nie ma żadnych wahań się, żadnych zwątpień. Dusza jej odwiewa plewę od ziarna z taką dokładnością, że o zamieszaniu mowy być nie może. Ona nie sili się na wyszukiwanie własnych norm, bierze je gotowe z religii i ogólnych moralnych pojęć, ale przejmuje się nimi tak silnie, że stają się one jej własnymi, bo wchodzą w jej krew. Im to różniczkowanie zła i dobra jest prostsze, tym jest pewniejsze i bardziej nieubłagane. W tym kodeksie etycznym okoliczności łagodzące nie istnieją. Ponieważ, według niego, mężatka powinna należeć do męża, więc ta, która się oddaje innemu, czyni źle. Nie ma tam rozpraw, uwzględnień, rozmyślań – jest tylko prawica dla sprawiedliwych, lewica dla grzesznych, nad nimi miłosierdzie boże, ale między nimi – nic – żadnego środka. Jest to kodeks "zacnego Bartłomieja i uczciwej Magdy", tak prosty, że podobni do mnie przestają go rozumieć. Nam się wydaje, że życie, że dusze ludzkie zbyt już są złożone, żeby się mogły w nim pomieścić. I rzeczywiście, może niepodobna nam się w nim pomieścić. Na nieszczęście, nie wynaleźliśmy nic innego i dlatego bujamy jak zabłąkane ptaki – w pustce i w trwodze. Ale większość kobiet, a zwłaszcza większość kobiet u nas, uznaje jeszcze ten kodeks. Nawet te, które w życiu odstępują od jego przepisów, nie pozwalają sobie ani na chwilę wątpić o jego prawowitości i świętości. Gdzie on się zaczyna, tam kończą się rozumowania. Poeci fałszywie sobie przedstawiają kobietę jako zagadkę, jako żywego sfinksa. Sto razy większą zagadką, sto razy większym sfinksem jest mężczyzna. Kobieta zdrowa, nie histeryczka, może być złą lub dobrą, silną lub słabą, ale jest od mężczyzny duchowo prostszą. Ją po wszystkie wieki i po wszystkie czasy zadowalnia jakieś Dziesięcioro, bez względu, czy się do tego Dziesięciorga stosuje, czy, przez ułomność natury, pomija jego przepisy. Dusze kobiece są tak dogmatyczne, że znałem kobiety, w których nawet ateizm przybierał wszystkie cechy religii. Jest rzeczą szczególną, że ów "kodeks uczciwej Magdy" nie wyłącza w kobietach ani przenikliwej inteligencji, ani misterności myśli, ani ich polotu. Dusza kobieca ma w sobie coś z kolibra, który umie bujać swobodnie wśród gęstego krzewu i nie zawadzić o żadną gałązkę, nie potrącić jednego liścia. To się da zastosować przede wszystkim do Anielki. Największa misterność uczuć i myśli łączy się w niej z największą prostotą moralnych pojęć. Jej Dziesięcioro jest takie same jak Dziesięcioro Magdy – tylko że u Magdy jest ono wyszyte na zgrzebnym płótnie, u Anielki na delikatnej jak koronka tkaninie. Czemu ja o tym rozprawiam? Boć to przecie dla mnie nie jakaś kwestia oderwana, ale kwestia niemal życia; mówię o tym, bo mnie to boli i stanowi moje nieszczęście, bo czuję, że ja tego prostego Dziesięciorga nie przemogę swoją zawikłaną i złożoną filozofią miłości. I jakże mam przemóc, gdy ja pierwszy nie wierzę bez zastrzeżeń w tę filozofię, a często nawet po prostu o niej wątpię, podczas gdy Anielka wierzy spokojnie i niewzruszenie w swoje przykazania. Tylko takie usta, które już piły ze źródła zwątpień, można przekonać, że zabroniony pocałunek nie jest grzechem. Kobieta religijna może być porwana przez miłość, jak drzewo przez huragan, ale jej nie uzna nigdy. Czy ja kiedy zdołam porwać Anielkę? Może to głębokie, rozpaczliwe zniechęcenie, które mnie w tej chwili ogarnia, jest chwilowe, może jutro będę z większą nadzieją patrzył w przyszłość, dziś jednak wydaje mi się to prawie niepodobieństwem. Napisałem sam kiedyś w tym pamiętniku, że w niektórych domach u nas wychowanie wszczepia kobietom skromność tak, jak ospę. Trzeba mi się i z tym liczyć, że owo prawidło, które mówi: "Żona ma należeć do męża", a w które Anielka święcie wierzy, chronione jest w dodatku przez wstydliwość tak w niej istotną, tak z nią zrosłą, tak przerobioną w jej naturę, że ja sto razy łatwiej mogę sobie wyobrazić tę Anielkę na marach niż odsłaniającą przy mnie piersi. I ja mogę się jeszcze łudzić, mogę od takiej kobiety czegoś oczekiwać? To jest przecie prosta bezmyślność! Więc co mam zrobić? Wyjechać? Nie wyjadę! – nie chcę i nie mogę! Zostanę – a ponieważ moje uczucie jest bezmyślne, więc będę postępował bezmyślnie. Dość systemów, obrachowywań, przewidywań. Niech będzie, co chce i jak chce! Tamta droga nie prowadzi do niczego. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu